1. Technical Field
The disclosure generally relates to printed circuit boards.
2. Description of the Related Art
Printed circuited board usually includes a plurality of layers stacked each other. The layers need to be interconnected via wiring.
When the printed circuit board needs more electronic signal routes, the printed circuit board has to add more layers. Thus, the cost of the printed circuit board is increased.
Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.